


Giving Up Outtakes

by JCapasso



Series: Giving Up [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: This is a series of outtakes from the story Giving up, put here in case readers don't like any particular play so they don't have to lose the plot of the story. Will add tags as they come up.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Giving Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Giving Up Outtakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ella/Lucifer/Dan when she joins them for a fun threesome. It takes place after Chapter 16 of Giving Up.

Once they were collapsed on the bed, Dan would blame the alcohol for his next words. “So you mentioned something about experimenting and threesomes?” 

“Mhmm,” Lucifer said dragging a hand through Dan’s hair as the shorter man curled up to his side. 

“What about maybe the two of us and Ella sometime?” 

Lucifer chuckled and kissed him. “If you still want that when you’re sober and she’s into it, then I certainly have no objections.” 

Ella woke up at the first moan and heard Lucifer say that she was welcome to the show, and when Dan didn’t disagree, she couldn’t help but open her eyes and watch. She couldn’t see a whole lot with how dark it was and how far away she was, but she saw enough to make her more than a little hot and she couldn’t resist undoing her pants and reaching down to touch herself as her breath hitched. 

When Lucifer flipped over and got his knees under him, he caught her eye and winked, which made her blush brightly and turned her on even more and she brought herself to orgasm at roughly the same time they did. When she heard Dan suggest bringing her into a threesome, her only thought was ‘yes, please’. She would have been with either of them at any time if they’d asked her. The only reason she had stopped with Dan a few months ago was because they were in her lab in the open and then he didn’t seem to want more. Both of them together would be more than hot. 

Only the alcohol coursing through her allowed her to get back to sleep relatively quickly and she woke up again at noon, to find Lucifer handing her a glass of water and a couple asprin which she took gratefully. She wasn’t prone to hangovers often, thankfully, but she had one now. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it could be though. Once she had taken the pills and drank most of the glass of water, she took the plate Dan was holding out. As she was eating, the events from last night flooded back to her and she really hoped someone was going to say something and that Dan hadn’t changed his mind now that he was sober. 

Once she finished eating, she noticed a silent conversation between the men before Dan took her plate and headed to the kitchen and Lucifer sat down next to her. “So, Daniel had an interesting idea that I was hoping to get your take on.”

“Oh?” she asked, barely managing to keep it from coming out as a squeak. 

“Yes, you see, while we love each other dearly and are fully committed, it would be nice to shake things up a bit. Add another occasional bed partner if you will,” Lucifer explained, trying to make it clear that it wouldn’t be an all the time thing. 

“That sounds…um…interesting,” she said, wishing he would just get on with it. 

“Quite. And we were wondering if you, perhaps, would like to join us sometime,” Lucifer asked. “We don’t need an answer now and there is no pressure either way. Just something to think about.”

“I don’t need to think,” she chuckled. “It sounds like fun.” She met Dan’s eye as he came back into the room. “As long as you are /both/ good with it.” 

“We are,” Dan assured her, heart beating faster at just the thought of it. 

“Good,” Ella smirked and then grabbed the front of Lucifer’s robe and pulled him into a kiss. 

Lucifer chuckled into it and pulled her over straddling his lap and allowing her to feel how into it he was. When Dan came over and sat next to them, running a hand over her back as though asking for permission, she broke the kiss with Lucifer and kissed him just as deeply. “Do you think that maybe I could just…watch you two for a little bit first?” she asked hopefully. 

Lucifer moaned at the thought and Ella could feel his cock twitch beneath her. “I have no objections,” he drawled. “Daniel?”

“Works for me,” he said breathlessly and the three of them made their way for the bedroom. 

Lucifer steered Ella to the chair that was perfectly placed for voyeurism, and told her, “Feel free to jump in anytime you feel like it.” He pulled Dan into a heated kiss as Dan shoved his robe off his shoulders. He soon found himself pressed to his back on the bed as Dan’s hips rolled above him. Lucifer reached down and started to slide Dan’s sweatpants down off his hips and he took the hint and got up long enough to ditch them and removed Lucifer’s pants as well. 

Ella’s breath hitched as she saw both of them in their full glory and she couldn’t believe how beautiful they were. She watched, breath speeding exponentially, as Dan kissed Lucifer again before slowly moving down his chest and stomach and taking Lucifer’s large perfect cock in his mouth and she couldn’t hold back anymore. She moved over to the bed, and since Dan’s mouth was busy, she kissed Lucifer deeply, pulling an even deeper moan from the devil. “Mmm. You’re wearing far too many clothes darling,” he panted as his hands reached to her shirt and stripped it over her head. 

Ella felt Dan’s hands undoing her pants and looked down to see that he still had Lucifer’s dick in his mouth as he did and she let out a moan of her own as she got up long enough to kick her pants the rest of the way off once Lucifer removed her bra, and then she was back. Lucifer immediately pulled one of her nipples to his mouth and she felt fingers enter her. When she looked down she could see that they belonged to Dan and she tangled one hand in each head of hair as she tried to ride out all the sensations at once. 

Ella watched as Dan expertly sucked Lucifer and used her hand in his hair to guide him to angles that gave her a better view, as they both moaned breathlessly. Once she got a handle on the overwhelming sensations she pulled Dan’s mouth off Lucifer and said, “Let me taste?” 

Dan moved out of the way and she wasted no time diving in and she waggled her ass invitingly for Dan who also wasted no time as he grabbed a condom, not being an angel and all, before sliding into her wet heat. Lucifer was panting heavily as his hand wrapped in Ella’s hair loosely and he could feel himself getting close. “How much…of a taste…do you want…darling?” Lucifer gasped. Her answer was to suck harder and faster, and so Lucifer let himself go, spilling down her throat a moment later. 

Ella choked a bit as she tried to swallow too much and some of it leaked out of her mouth as Dan was driving into her harder and faster, pushing her towards her own edge. She swiped a finger through the cum that she had missed and held it over her shoulder and Dan quickly sucked the finger into his mouth moaning at the taste. That was enough to push Ella over the edge and Dan followed her. 

Seeing them both cum was more than enough to get Lucifer hard and ready again, so Ella took him back in her mouth, not wanting this to end yet. Dan moved up to kiss Lucifer and play with his nipples, not even close to ready himself again yet. They kept that up for a few minutes before Dan wanted Lucifer’s cock back for himself and they switched. 

“Mmm, aren’t I so lucky,” Lucifer drawled before his lips were captured in Ella’s once again as his cock disappeared in Dan’s mouth. Lucifer’s hands trailed over Ella’s body, paying particular attention to her breasts, while her hands did the same for him. Ella felt a second set of hands on her body soon after and she was panting for breath again. She felt two distinct sets of fingers teasing at her, going in and out and then replaced with another, back and forth for what seemed like an agonizingly long time before she felt one of those set’s of hands nudging her over. 

She straddled Lucifer and Dan’s hands on her hips guided her onto the devil’s hard cock and she gasped at the feeling of him entering her. He was even bigger than Dan and the way he moved his hips was enough to drive her mad. Dan let out a moan at the sight of his lover’s length disappearing into her. She felt another hard dick against her back as four hands roamed her body, touching and caressing and moving her back and forth on the most amazing cock she’d ever felt and she just lost herself in the sensations. 

Lucifer could tell that Dan was wanting more too, so he pulled Ella forward into a kiss so that he could lift his legs at the right angle. Dan quickly took the invitation, slicking himself up and sliding in, pulling a moan from both himself and Lucifer. Ella felt Lucifer’s cock throbbing inside her and it only took her a second to figure out what was happening and that was the last straw for her control as she came with a shudder over Lucifer’s cock. 

Lucifer could feel her walls milking him, but held himself back. He didn’t want to cum again so soon. This was too perfect. As Lucifer lifted his hips with Dan’s thrusts, thrusting into Ella in turn, even as she was still trembling, she clutched at him like a lifeline. Lucifer slid his mouth down to take one of her breasts in his mouth and she let out a gasping moan and pressed harder back on his cock. She felt Dan’s lips trailing up her back as his hand moved around to take her other breast. 

After a few minutes, Lucifer told her, “Spin around darling.” She moved off his cock, pulling a whimper from them both and turned, putting it back in place as quickly as she could manage as Dan pulled her into a heated kiss, still fucking Lucifer’s ass. 

“Oh…shit…” she panted as she bounced up and down on Lucifer’s perfect cock and looked down to see Dan’s disappearing inside Lucifer’s ass. Dan’s staying power was vastly affected by all this and he couldn’t hold on for long before spilling himself inside Lucifer with a gasping moan. Once he was spent he took a second to catch his breath, before pushing Ella back to lay on Lucifer and leaning down to start licking over her clit and opening and Lucifer’s cock that was still thrusting into her. It wasn’t long after that when she felt another orgasm approaching and she could tell that Lucifer was getting close too. “Oh…shit…yes!” she cried out as she felt Lucifer exploding inside her just as the stars exploded behind her own eyes again and she milked him for everything he had. 

They all paused for a long moment before Lucifer pressed Dan onto his back on the bed and Ella next to him, taking turns kissing each of them deeply as they recovered before he grabbed the lube and slid a finger into Dan to start loosening him up. When Ella noticed what he was doing she leaned over and sucked Dan’s cock into her mouth, pulling a moan from both men as Lucifer’s cock twitched back to awareness. He shifted to the side so as not to disturb Ella’s ministrations over Dan and was caught off guard in the best way when he felt a hot mouth around his cock, taking him down deeply, and suck hard as she came off and then returned to Dan. Every so often she would switch like that but most of her attention stayed on Dan this time. Lucifer found it beyond arousing to never know when it was coming or for how long. 

Once Dan was opened up, Lucifer moved back and slid himself inside, fucking Dan while Ella sucked him, but Dan wasn’t getting fully hard again. When he noticed Ella getting turned on again, Dan pulled on her legs so that she was straddling his face and started licking her, loving the taste of both her and what Lucifer had spilled inside her, gravity giving him a good taste of both. Lucifer took the new position as a chance to pull Ella into a searing kiss as one hand roamed each of the bodies in bed with him. 

Soon enough he was spilling himself inside Dan as Ella was riding his face hard and fast before coming on his tongue. Once they were spent, Dan gasped out, “You two can keep going if you want but I need a break.” 

Lucifer looked at Ella with a cocked eyebrow in question and she nearly pounced on him laying next to Dan. Lucifer let out a growling moan and flipped her back over underneath him. She hadn’t even seen his best work yet. It was no time at all before he was hard and ready and pressed into her with one hard thrust. She arched her back and gasped as he hit the perfect angle right off the bat and he spent the next hour driving her to new heights of pleasure that she could never have imagined. 

Partway through she felt another mouth join his on her body and at one point each of her breasts was being sucked at the same time as Lucifer continued to drive into her as she came again and again until finally she felt Lucifer explode inside her again, but then his cock was replaced by another and she was soon incoherent again and after coming twice more, and feeling Dan cum inside her, Lucifer was back and she was just riding the almost constant wave of orgasms for a good while and when she felt Lucifer filling her again, she gasped out, “No…no more…I’m done…holy crap…”


End file.
